Quantum computing represents a revolutionary frontier technology undergoing intense development. Quantum computing for example, may render classically intractable computations feasible. In spite of theoretical calculations showing enormous efficiency increases for quantum computers relative to classical computers, such improvements have made slow progress. Yet, the societal implications of data compression and transmission based on quantum computing algorithms are considerable. Transmission of voice, image, video and holographic signals in a lossy, extremely highly compressed format would impact nearly every field of human endeavor. As the usage of cell phones, television signals and internet communications crowds the bandwidth available, there exists a need for compression of data communications.
Quantum communication involves qubits, which are quantum bits or units of quantum information. A qubit may be visualized by a state vector in a two-level quantum-mechanical system. Unlike a classical bit, which can have the value of zero or one, a qubit can have the values of zero or one, or a superposition of both. A qubit may be measured in basis states (or vectors) and a conventional Dirac is used to represent the quantum state values of zero and one herein, as for example, |0 and |1. The “pure” qubit state is a linear superposition of those two states can be represented as combination of |0 and |1 or qk=Ak|0+Bk|1, or in generalized form as An|0 and Bn|1 where An and Bn represent the corresponding probability amplitudes and An2+Bn2=1. Unlike classical bits, a qubit can exhibit quantum properties such as quantum entanglement, which allows for higher correlation than that possible in classical systems. When entangled photon pairs are split, the determination of the state (such as polarization or angular momentum) of one of the entangled photons in effect determines the state of the other of the entangled photon pair; since entangle photon pairs are the conjugates of one another. An example of a visualization of a series of qubits is depicted in FIG. 1; a schematic depicting a prior art three qubit quantum binary tree to illustrate an information storage index space equivalency to eight classical bits. The quantum binary tree of FIG. 1 is depicted for 3 qubits which provides an index space of 8.